Arielle Roberson
Arielle Roberson (January 20, 1993) is an American basketball player who played forward for the West Virginia women's basketball team. Prior to enrolling at West Virginia, she played for Wagner High School and Colorado University. She is the younger sister of current NBA player André Roberson. Personal Life Roberson comes from a family of athletes. Both of her parents were All-Americans in their respective sports during college at New Mexico State. Her mother is white and her father is African-American. She has six siblings: Ashlee, Amber, AndréAndré, Anthony, Aaliyah and Arianna. Other than her two youngest sisters who have not yet reached college age, all the Roberson children are current or former athletes: Ashlee played basketball at Texas Tech; Amber played volleyball at University of Texas; André is a member of the NBA’s Oklahoma City Thunder; and Anthony played basketball at Texas State. High School Career Roberson played basketball at Wagner High School in San Antonio where she was a Texas Association of Basketball Coaches (TABC) and Texas Girls Coaches Association (TGCA) All-State pick as a senior. She averaged 18.2 points, 9.7 rebounds, 2.7 assists, three steals and two blocks per game in 2011 while guiding Wagner to a 32-7 record, advancing to the semifinals of the Texas 5A State Tournament. A multiple all-region and all-district performer, Roberson also shot 57 percent from the field and 73 percent from the free-throw line as a senior. A two-time member of the San Antonio Express-NewsAll-City Super Team, Roberson finished her career at Wagner with 1,640 points. She was unanimously chosen as the District 25-5A MVP as a senior and was also a McDonald's All-American nominee and the MVP of the Lone Star Invitational Tournament. Roberson, who played in the TABC Girls All-Star Game in May 2011, was a part of three state tournament teams at Wagner sporting a four-year record of 133-15. Roberson also was a three-year letterwinner in volleyball. She played club basketball with TeamXpress. College Career 'Freshmen Year' Roberson torn labrum in her left hip during preseason workouts and redshirted, she had a successful recovery and had an amazing freshmen. She was named the 2013 Pac-12 Freshman of the Year as voted on by league coaches. Roberson averaged 12.1 points and 6.2 rebounds per game. Her Freshman of the Year honor was the first of its kind for the Buffaloes in any conference. She led Colorado in free-throws made and attempted (97-of-142), ranked second in scoring and rebounding, third in blocked shots (24) and fourth in steals (32). Both the Pac-12 coaches and media members named her to their respective all-freshman teams. Roberson earned honorable mention to the overall Pac-12 All-Conference team as well as its all-defensive squad. She was touted as a third team Freshman All-American by FullCourtPress.com. Roberson ranked seventh in offensive rebounds, 16th in overall rebounds and 17th in scoring on the Pac-12 leaderboard. She dominated the Pac-12’s Freshman of the Week honor. In its inaugural season, Roberson won five 'Sophomore Year' Roberson led Colorado in scoring (12.0 ppg) and rebounding (8.3 rpg) while ranking second in blocked shots (1.0 bpg) and third in field-goal percentage (.458). She earned honorable mention to both the coaches All-Pac-12 Conference and All-Defensive teams. On the Pac-12 leaderboard, Roberson ranked fifth in offensive rebounds (3.4 orpg), ninth in blocks, overall rebounds and field-goal percentage, 14th in defensive rebounds (4.9 drpg) and 20th in scoring. Roberson had a team-high seven double-doubles, including a stretch of three straight (at Wyoming, Illinois, Denver) and four out of five during preseason action. During the first part of that stretch, she earned Pac-12 Player of the Week honors (12/9) averaging 15 points and 11 rebounds while hitting 48 percent from the field during wins at Wyoming (12/4) and Illinois (12/7). She then put in a third-straight outstanding effort with a season-high 22 points along with 10 rebounds against Denver (12/12). In that contest Roberson recorded career-highs by hitting 13-of-17 from the free-throw line; the 17 attempts tying for the second-most in team history. In five postseason games, Roberson shot 56 percent while averaging 10.2 points, 9.4 rebounds and 2.0 blocks. She had a monster game in the Pac-12 Tournament quarterfinal loss to No. 4/3 ranked Stanford (3/7). Roberson pulled down a career-high 17 rebounds; the most ever by a Buffalo in a postseason conference tournament game, tying the third-best overall postseason mark and tying for the 11th best overall single-game performance. Her rebounding efforts were strong the entire season, especially on the offensive end. Roberson’s 109 offensive rebounds are the fourth-most by a Buff since the 1987-88 season (when the stat was first charted on a regular basis). Her 266 overall rebounds tied for 18th on CU’s single-season list while her 8.3 per game average ranks 14th best in the team annals. Roberson scored in double digits in 19 of 32 games, hitting the 20-point mark on three occasions. She started 31 of 32 contests, coming off the bench in the Omni Hotels Classic championship game against Rice (11/30) after missing the previous two contests with a concussion she sustained in the win over Iowa (11/20). 'Junior Year' She missed the entire season after tearing the ACL in her left knee during preseason individual workouts. It was her second full season lost to injury in four years; she also missed her true freshman year (2010-11) with a torn labrum in her left hip. At the conclusion of the season, she opted not to return for her redshirt senior season after graduating with her class. Roberson ranks 10th in career rebounding average at 7.3 per game. Her 464 career rebounds are the fourth best for a freshman/sophomore combined in team history. She is 14th in career double-doubles (10) and double-figure rebounding games (14) and 19th in both blocked shots (57) and 3-point field goal percentage (.324). College statistics See Also Roberson Family Gallery:Arielle Roberson Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro